zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Philodox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zombieland.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sean Colombo (Talk) 17:42, December 30, 2009 Author's Scratch Pad: The Differences There are some fundamental differences between fast and slow zombies that one must be aware of before one may make a sensible contingency plan for an outbreak of either type of zombies. The "Fast Zombie" Contraversy Many Zombie enthusiasts deny that the creatures depicted in 28 Days Later, The Dawn of the Dead remake, and Zombieland should be considered actual Zombies. Part of this is because Zombies are not bound by our understanding of science, and have the supernatural durability to sustain their slow but relentless assault for weeks, months, and years at a time. Another part is that fans of the genre feel that the slow, inevitable pace of doom is a separate, and vital component of Zombie Fiction which Fast Zombie films lack. Max Brooks (whose works largely inspired this wiki, and whose consistent depictions of Zombies is the focus of most of its contents) has defined zombies as slow-moving, minimally cognitive predators who are technically dead and suffer from natural decay. George Romero has spoken (semi) passionately against the notion of fast zombies, despite complementing the remake of Day of the Dead, which had fast zombies. Still, there has been more and more general acceptance of the idea of fast zombies as a more realistic alternative to zombies, with a more immediate, in-your-face style of terror. Few can debate these Fast Zombies have left an impression on the greater horror genre, and the general public cares little for these sorts of distinctions. The definition of a zombie, as defined by popular consensus, is an unintelligent predator. It is not even necessary for a zombie to desire the consumption of human flesh (28 Days Later, 28 Weeks Later). Knowing Your Potential Enemies Slow zombies are described in detail by Max Brooks in The Zombie Survival Guide. In a basic sense, slow zombies are technically dead predators who are totally independent from a physiological needs of any kind. They feel no pain, need nothing to fuel their bodies, and require only their intact brain to exist. While they do eat their prey, they do not need to, as their digestive system is completely inoperative and the flesh simply is forced out through the rectum as later "meals" push it out of the body, or the flesh stagnates and rots inside the Zombie. They are almost totally without intellect or reasoning skills (according to the Zombie Survival Guide, only a quarter of them can figure out how to use a ladder). And as named, their top speed is slower than a normal human's calm stride. As mentioned earlier, they are extremely durable, being able to survive and hunt for years if not killed by brain destruction. The Solanum Virus which kills a person, and infests an reanimates the corpse, takes between 12-48 hours, depending on how quickly the virus reaches the brain (it's been proven that a small bite which reaches no major blood vessels takes longer than the traditional model to produce a zombie). Fast zombies are usually (but not always) humans still technically alive, but radically transformed mentally and physically by a mysterious viral infection. While they also feel no pain, without the concern for food or water (they do not need sleep), they inevitably die to thirst or hunger. While they are more durable than an ordinary human, this is because of constant adrenaline production, and deactivation of pain receptors, so injury and fatigue also do not concern them. They ultimate depend on all of their organ systems, and can be killed through blood loss, asphyxiation, or poisoning. Typically, the fast zombie transformation period is very fast - in 28 Days Later, it can be mere seconds. Fast Zombies are typically excellent climbers (see Valve Zombies). Both kinds of zombies have only one motivating factor - killing humans. While Brooks' slow zombies also try to kill and eat all animals (but prefer and trade up to humans, as tests have shown), Fast Zombies are more concerned with the destruction of their target, and use their hands and feet as much as their mouths to inflict damage. Both kinds will pursue relentlessly for as long as they can. Fast Zombies may be marginally stronger due to the adrenaline in their system, but the wild thrashing a slow zombie can perform (and without fatigue) frequently overwhelms even larger, stronger human captors or brawlers. Both infect only through bodily fluid transmission, though some fast zombies can vomit into the face of their attacker. This will not cease their attempts to kill the victim until the infected can confirm that all trace of humanity has been erased in the victim by the virus. Both Kinds of Zombies can triangulate a target, and instinctively work as a horde or swarm to overwhelm prey. This is the only form of acknowledgement of others of their kind that Slow Zombies exhibit. Fast Zombies occasionally fight one another to the death as a response to a perceived attack from his brethern. Differences in Preparing for an Outbreak Preparation for a Slow Zombie outbreak is more straightforward than for Fast Zombies (though part of this reason is that Brooks provides one of the only popular scenarios in all of Zombie Fiction where an outbreak could occur in a society that has dealt with them before. It is a staple of the genre that no one knows what Zombies are, or even what to call them.) Also, fast zombies provide a much greater challenge to be overcome in the initial weeks than do slow zombies. In many places, the Zombies will outpace word of their attacks, or official governmental advise or action. Thus, true preparation is nearly impossible. Of course, owning and knowing how to use a gun couldn't hurt your chances. How to Identify Each Kind of Outbreak Counter-intuitively, identifying an outbreak (prior to encountering it first hand) will be a nearly identical process for both types of outbreak. Reports of mass hysteria, cannibalism, armed search parties, and the end of civilization as we know it are tell-tale signs of a zombie outbreak. This will be the case for both types of outbreaks. It may be difficult to discern which type of zombie to expect initially. Hopefully, visual confirmation of their attack speed will be available on news broadcasts or video on the internet. If newspaper reports, or other written communications are your only source, look for words like "chased" or "ran after". Last-Minute Precautions One may initiate any well thought-out plans for survival once a slow zombie outbreak is discovered. If sufficiently thorough preparations have already been made, then one should have reasonably good chances of surviving any magnitude of "classical" zombie outbreak. The same cannot be said for fast zombies. Fast zombies are simply much more difficult to react to than are slow zombies. Assuming that the pathogen is not airborne, one may at minimum join a group dedicated to surviving the endemic. Also, buy more bullets and matches. Furthermore, flee to farmland or to military protection. Purchasing a powerful car (or truck) with emphasis on horsepower, not gas mileage, could be highly beneficial. But most importantly, take every precaution not to kill capable uninfected. At best, you eliminate someone dedicated to avoid becoming a zombie, willing to kill any zombie that could possibly infect him. At worst, you initiate a cycle of retaliatory violence that will destroy any effort to effectively repulse the quickly incoming zombie horde. Differences in Indefinite Survival Techniques Many things are different for many aspects of fighting slow zombies versus fighting fast ones. The main commonality is an inability to appease the enemy and the necessity for an indomitable will to survive. The methods for surviving slow zombies have been greatly discussed in previous articles. The following discusses how surviving fast zombies differs regarding each of the following aspects. Weapons Firearms are a necessity for fighting fast zombies. Powerful, rapid-fire rifles are far preferable, unless circumstances dictate the need for a more close-range shotgun. Pistols may be convenient as secondary firearms. Horde bullets like there is no tomorrow. After all, for most people there probably isn't. Unless you are Ross Nelson. At this point normal rules do not apply. You are God. Standard melee weapons acceptable for fast zombie combat include blade weapons, axes and crushing weapons. Machetes are obviously the most preferable sword, given that any person can use them to cut down zombies without any special training, as would be required with a Katana. Katanas found in most places, such as malls or flea markets, are made of steel not appropriate for any kind of fighting, even if the user were one of the very rare individuals who did have many hours of formal sword training. An axe is capable of killing because of the extreme damage they are capable of, even in untrained hands. Heavy blunt weapons, such as hammers, are excellent for the crushing of skulls or spines. Items like chain saws are never appropriate, because they are heavy and require fuel. Additionally, the chainsaw could catch a bone in such a way that the blade could end getting popped back into your face or body. Worst of all, the loud, continuous sound of a chainsaw will only serve to attract more zombies. Of course, desperate circumstances may require that one utilize an improvised weapon. This is a good thing; just don't keep that weapon with you once its usefulness is spent. Transportation Initially, you will need a car. More so, you will need a car with lots of horsepower. Gas mileage doesn't matter anywhere near as much as it would for slow zombies. You have fewer survivors competing with you for gas, and need to survive more brutal predators for less time. Over time, some alternatives will begin to appear for you. Bicycles could be useful under ideal traveling circumstances, but the risk of surprise attack or being surrounded is usually too great. Horses may still be useful, assuming that they will not spook and that you have experience horseback riding. However, you must quickly train the horse not to spook at the sound of gunfire. Furthermore, you must be with a group, since that group must vigilantly guard that and any other horse from zombie attack. Please realize that traveling in a world of fast zombies needs to be kept to a minimum, avoided if at all possible, until the number of infected decreases with time. Defense Good luck. You need to have either a large enough group to vigilantly defend in shifts against possible intrusion or some very effective hiding place. Either way, you must survive for at least a month like this. Furthermore, this method of survival is almost totally mandatory. Unless you are part of a large enough group to actively combat a true horde of zombies, the danger to being outside unprotected is too great. Even if you are part of such a large group, defending multiple improvised fortresses may be preferable to being out in the open. These places should be close enough to each other so that assistance may be sent to a badly assaulted fortress. But here's the good news, and the one definitive advantage to surviving a fast zombie outbreak versus a slow one: the fast zombies are bound to burn out faster than slow zombies would. 28 Days Later demonstrates such zombies surviving only five weeks after the initial outbreak. Zombieland demonstrates a fast zombie presence two months after the initial infection, but the presence was not to such an overwhelming degree as to prohibit outside travel. Whether the fast zombies are living or dead, their metabolisms are faster than those of slow zombies. Without continued sustenance (if that is even possible), these zombies cannot survive more than a few weeks to a month. Even this is a liberal estimate, but it is better to be safe than to be sorry. Once one holds out for a month or so, the active zombie presence should be significantly less than it was just a couple of weeks earlier. It should no longer be necessary to survive off of provisions, and it will then be possible to scavenge for food, water, medical supplies, and ammunition. Every day that passes from here onward increases one's chances of indefinite survival. On the Run Don't be. Offensive Once enough time has passed, then one may begin clearing out the surrounding area, assuming one is part of a large enough group that is well armed enough to not be swamped by the lingering infestation. Clearing the surrounding area will allow for more effective scavenging and the beginnings of living in a sustainable manner. However, the size of one's group will fundamentally limit the size of the area that one may control, depending on how long it has been since the initial outbreak and the exact details of the fast zombies. All of this may make it more feasible for one's group to begin traveling. There are a variety of complications to traveling in a post-fast zombie world that one must make every effort to be aware of. For example, individual survivors will not be discovered as frequently as will be large groups of survivors. Also, many cities have likely been totally swarmed, and possibly burned to the ground. Therefore, although one's original area seemed relatively clear of zombies after being actively defended for a month, other areas may be filled with swarms of half-starved zombies. It is at this time that the size of one's group may prove to be a liability, necessitating the need to split up. Post-Outbreak Over time, the differences in survival between the two types of outbreaks will slowly diminish. Within a couple of months, the impetus for survival from both types of outbreaks switches from one of reliance on large groups to one of dependence on a tight-knit band of survivors. Assuming that the outbreaks are bad enough, society as we know it will collapse. However, bands of survivors should litter the planet, with each group adapted to surviving in its own environmental conditions. Global, or even national, unity will be a notion of what will seem to be a very distant past. To a certain extent, strong personalities will be able to shape the course of the future for hundreds, if not thousands of years to come. But the world, although eventually devoid of zombies (with exception to Romero zombies), will necessitate a constant struggle for survival. From here onward, the impetus for survival lies in one mastering the methods of food production, medical care, water collection & sanitation, and keeping peace with neighboring groups; it will be on mastering the world in which one lives in a manner that none of us either can or has to do in our modern industrialized society. Good luck. - - 0. Fast Moving Zombies 1. Digestion X 2. Locomotion short of circulatory system 3. Decomposition 4. Entropy, and its inherent supernatural tones - apoc - left 4 dead outbreak (history) - zombie the coil - knife - katana - silencer - anatomy